better_together_the_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Better Together The Movie (book)
Better Together The Movie is a Movie Storybook, written by Vivienne Medrano, released on January 9, 2021, by SVA. Story Rubina Jones is a tomboyish 16 years old teenager who she lives with her friends in her house in Berlin. They loved sitting on Rubina's rug and they loved playing in the playground. One night, Rubina's bunk bed began to float. "Uh-oh," said Rubina. "What is it, Rubina," said Luna. "My bed is floating," Rubina and Luna climbed up the ladder of Rubina's bunk bed and sat next to her friends, Rubina's room turned into a beautiful night sky outside of her house and the bunk bed flew to the city and up to the night sky. Rubina points to a star that is shining bright. "There it is, you guys, Imagination Land. First star to the left and straight on till morning," said Rubina. The bunk bed flew through the first star and the friends saw an enchanted land with trees and grass are colorful and there is a pink castle. "Wow" Lori said. "Fantastic!" said George. They laughed and play until they went to another place. "We've got to stick together," whispered Rubina to her friends. "We're going to a Human Skeleton Graveyard" Luan can't wait to go to the Human Skeleton Graveyard, she holds her hands of her little sidekicks George and Harold, to get to the Human Skeleton Graveyard, they must go to the dark tunnel. Sometime, Rubina and her friends would not to go with the bunk bed, they must walk, they went to a dark tunnel. "I think we're going to the nightmares" whispered Lucy. "I-I don't wanna go in there" Harold said. "But my friends are here with you" said Rubina. "Your friends are not my helpers!" Harold asked. "If you want to stick together with us, we must go in there. Good that my friends are here with us" Rubina thought as she and her friends went to the dark tunnel. Before long, the friends had reached the dark, mysterious place beyond the boarders of Imagination Land. They were in the Human Skeleton Graveyard! It was full of human skeletons, and the friends began to feel afraid. "It's kind of scary," George whispered. "Let's check it out," Rubina said. "I laugh in the face of danger" Suddenly, Mr. Krupp, Melvin Sneedly, and Professor Poopypants, three mean Villains with evil grin, surrounded them! Luan hits Professor Poopypants first. "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" shouted Rubina. Then Melvin tried to catch George and Harold, but Rubina swiped her finger nails across the boy's cheek. Rubina stepped bravely in front of her friends and yell. "Help us!" Suddenly, a battle cry shock the ground. It was Lola, one of the Loud sisters! Her pink sword with diamonds struck one of the Villains as she growled, "If you ever come near my friends again..." The Villains ran away before she could finish. Lola brought her new friends to her pink castle, Rubina loved it! One of Lola's servant gave them to eat and drink. They got so tired and they went upstairs, Rubina sat the side of Lola's window and looked up the stars. "Lola, let me tell you something what my mother told me: Look up the stars, the great Leaders of the past looked down on us from those stars, now remember those Leaders were always be there to guide you and so will I" The friends falls right to sleep. The next morning, Rubina and her friends went downstairs to eat breakfast and went outside. Rubina and her friends came with an idea, they're going to a Flower Valley. "Flower Valley?" Lori gasped. "with flowers?" Leni gasped and looked at Lori. "so many flowers?" said Harold. "I love flowers!" "Lola, can you come with us?" said Luna. "Well, I don't see why not" Lola chuckled. But then George looked at Harold and realized they just might. Through the woods, along winding roads, over meadows, and bridges the friends walked toward Flower Valley. "Are we there yet?" Luan asked. They walked alongside rivers, through trees, and around lakes. "Are we there yet?" she asked again and again. "This taking forever, Rubina!" Luan pleaded. "I'm really bored." "Well, find a way to entertain yourself," Rubina muttered. For a few moments, the friends grew silent. "Pop!" Luan said. Luan looked at Rubina, Lucy, Luna, Lori, Leni, Lola, George, and Harold as they walked on the road. "Pop!" Rubina and Lola sank in their arms. "Pop!" Rubina put her head in her hands. "Pop!" "Argh!" Rubina couldn't take it. "For five minutes, could you not be yourself, Luan?" "Pop!" Luan replied. "Argh! Are we there yet?" cried Lori. Rubina gasped excitedly as she glanced the Valley of Flowers. "Yes!" The Flower Valley is beautiful, it was full of flowers, roses, tulips, and margarets. The Loud Sisters played and laugh, George and Harold made flower necklaces and bracelets, and Rubina and Lola made a cart wheel. Later, they went back to Lola's castle, they got so tired that they fell right to sleep. The following morning, The friends set out, soon they reached in the forest that went to a cave. "We will supposed to go in there." said Rubina as she enters the cave. "Come on!" One by one Rubina's friends enters the cave. There, it lays coins and rings on the ground, George grabbed a golden ring with a light blue stone and he puts on his finger. Rubina and her friends saw a wall-like-door was closed and there's a switch. "Rubina founds a switch!" Harold said. "It's the switch that controls the door!" George asked. Rubina press the switch and the wall opens to a steep high stairs. The stairs are so high. Luan ran down the stairs and saw a rope where it hangs. "Whatever you do, do not pull that rope!" Rubina called to Luan. but it was too late, Luan had pulled the rope. The friends saw as the stairs turns into a slide, they screamed, but they realized it was just a little fun. "I was about to say that would look like a trap sometimes it's have to be a shortcut" said Rubina. Suddenly, a giant rock roll down, the friends screamed. "It's catching up to us!" George yelled. The friends ran so fast until tripped and they roll holter-the-polter down the stairs. Luan stopped the rock and crashed to a wall. "I'm Okay." said Luan with a little dizzy.